The Ties That Bind Us
by The Riddling Knight
Summary: Twenty years after DATS helped King Drasil come to terms with the bond between Digimon and Humans, the Digital world falls into chaos once more. Thanks to the Demon Lords that have been awakened, Yggdrasil has found several new humans and Digimon to be his warriors. full summary inside. SYOC for an adventure!


Ties That Bind Us

Summary

Twenty years ago, DATS managed to stop King Drasil from destroying both worlds by showing him how powerful the bond between human and Digimon can be. Now when Demon lords threaten to destroy Drasil and his world, he decides to call on the potential once again. Selecting several young humans to be his emissaries, the kids are given Digimon Partners and sent on their way.

But against the most evil beings in the Digital World, it will take everything they have just to survive. Can they succeed?

**A/N: Okay so I've been bored for a few days and decided to take another crack at writing a Digimon SYOC, so I came up with this lovely little adventure story for us. To be totally honest I've been missing awesome adventures lately. It seems there's more romance than action these days, which isn't bad, but I'm going to mix it up a little bit. I hope you find it interesting enough to submit, so let's get on with it shall we?**

**Okay, there are two forms, one empty one, and one filled out with my character so you know how it should look when you're done. I don't have any specific rules, except one or two you might see in the form. Only sure-fire rule, you have to submit your OC by PM. That way I can keep things organized and that way no one can rip off your OC. **

**Here we go!**

Form (Filled)

Name: Miranda Donovan

Nickname(s): People usually call her Randy since she hates her name. Some people call her Cowgirl. But that's only if you want to die.

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Nationality: American/Japanese

Hometown: Odaiba, Japan

Family: Charlie Donovan (Father), Hanai Donovan (Mother) Joseph Donovan (Older brother)

(Appearance)

Height: 5'6

Weight: 130

Body Build: Average for a teenager. Reasonably tall, and athletic looking from years of track and field at school.

Hair Color/Style: Her hair is black and has a messy, generally unkempt appearance since she doesn't really take care of it. It's about shoulder length in the back and the ends are shaggy. Her bangs are about jaw length, falling to either side in two spikes where they come out from under the hat she wears.

Skin Tone/Distinguishing features: Caucasian. Light freckles over her nose. Usually grinning.

Eyes: Grey colored.

(Clothing)

Real World Clothing: A white T-shirt, blue jeans and World Clothing: A loose purple T-shirt under a black fatigue jacket. Grey cargo-capris and black boots.

Accessories/Jewelry: Randy wears a black flat brimmed stetson her older brother gave her because he thought it was "intensely cool". She doesn't really like it, but she loves her brother so she wears it almost everywhere.

No real jewelry.

(Personal)

Personality: On the whole, Randy's a reasonably good natured individual. As well as an average teenager. Sarcastic, laid back and mellow, she likes to take life as it comes rather than seeking out conflict. And while she's not a particularly sociable person, she is a very steadfast friend once you get to know her. One who'll let you drag her around anywhere without complaining as long as she's not asked to step outside her moral boundaries. As a friend she'll always try to have your back in a bad situation. And like a big sister, Randy will try to help as best she can in any other situation. Either by comforting you, sticking up for you, or giving you a swift kick in the ass when you need it even if she can be a little cynical at times, she tries to be understanding. She's not much of a leader and is much more comfortable in the background. Feeling that a leader role is too much of a responsibility, and that there is too much to lose if something went wrong. However, if there is a would-be leader (or friend), Randy waits until they do something to sort of "prove" themselves before she devotes herself. This is part of an odd, and sometimes cryptic thinking process she has. No one really understands it, but it's an organized chaos. For all her grinning levity, she can be surprisingly fierce when she needs to be. And when it comes right down to it, you can expect to see her cracking her knuckles before getting down to business. Because when a situation is serious, she'll be just as serious in order to get what needs to be done, done.

History: For the most part, Randy and her family have had a usual life. The only really exciting thing being her father moving the family to Japan during a business deal. After about six years there, she had mostly picked up the language by the time Drasil calls.

(:Digimon:)

Digimon Partner: Beetlemon

Gender: Male

Level: Champion

Description/Personality: Beetlemon is a big tank like guy that stands almost eleven feet tall and is strong enough to bust holes through cliffs with the horn on his head. He is covered in blue and yellow armor and has large retractable wings that let him fly when he needs to. Despite his fierce appearance, he is a big teddy bear under all that armor and is not above playing with or giving piggy rides to smaller Digimon or people. When it comes to fighting, he is very hands on and is deceptively talented on the battle field despite what his oafish demeanor would have you believe. While he's not the fastest Digimon around, he makes up for it by taking impressive amounts of punishment with little problem, and is usually the first to jump on the defensive for a downed ally. Admittedly he isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but he's a steadfast friend willing to give his life at the drop of a hat.

Rookie Level: Tentomon (Blue)

Attacks: Super Shocker: Attacks with electricity from his wings.

Rhino Spin: Curls into a hard ball and rolls toward the opponent at high speeds

Hard Claw: Attacks with his hard claws.

Champion Level: Beetlemon

Attacks:

Thor Hammer: Charges electricity in his hands and slams the opponent with his clasped fists.

Thunder Fist: Gathers electricity in one fist and punches as hard as he can.

Lightning Blitz: Emits a powerful stream of lightning from his horn, or rams into the opponent to shock them.

Ultimate Level: Bolgmon

Attacks: Bolo Thunder

Electron Cannon

Mega Level: AncientBeetlemon

Attacks: Calamity Thunder

Tera Blaster

Digi-vice: Indigo and white.

Form (Empty)

Name:

Nickname(s):

Age:

Gender:

Nationality:

Hometown:

Family:

(:Appearance:)

Height:

Weight:

Body Build:

Hair Color/Style:

Skin Tone/Distinguishing features:

Eyes:

Real World Clothing:

Digital World Clothing:

Accessories/Jewelry:

(Personal)

Personality (Should be at least a paragraph long if possible):

History:

(:Digimon:)

Digimon Partner (Can be Champion, Rookie, or Armor):

Gender:

Level:

Description/Personality:

Attacks:

Rookie Level (if champion):

Attacks:

Champion Level (Armor will be considered Champion):

Attacks:

Ultimate Level:

Attacks:

Mega Level:

Attacks:

Digi-vice (Think Tamers design and features save Card slash):

(:::Extra:::)

Anything you want to add?:

Anything specific preferences as to what your character does?:

How do they react to Randy/Beetlemon?:

Can I contact you if I need help with your OC?:

**A/N: Okay, I think that's it. Have fun with your character. And I hope to see some submissions. Until next time.**


End file.
